In London: Part 5 of Thomas and Andy: A DA Love Story
by dustnik
Summary: Set in 1930. Jimmy is in love, and Thomas confesses to Andy that there was once a girl in his life. Canon divergence after Season 5. AU in which Andy is gay, and he and Thomas are together.


Nearly five years had passed since Jimmy Kent left Downton Abbey for the last time. Thomas received a letter from him now and then from London where he was working as a valet. Lately, the missives were full of the praises of one Martha Wood whom he had been seeing for several months. He was anxious to introduce her to Thomas when the Crawleys and their servants were next down south.

Thomas and Andy had managed long ago to patch up their differences after Jimmy left and were closer than ever. The hallboys were gone now, and Mr. Molesley was happily ensconced in the Bateses' old cottage with his wife, the former Miss Baxter. That meant that Thomas and Andy had the entire men's quarters to themselves. Thomas had purchased a large bed for the two of them, and they were able to spend all night together. For men like them, that was as good as it got, and they found themselves feeling very content with their lot.

Finally, summer arrived, and once again the entire Crawley family and their staff removed to Grantham House in London. For Andy, it meant spending time with his large and close-knit family which he looked forward to greatly, while for Thomas, it meant seeing Jimmy again. As soon as they arrived, Thomas wrote to him to fix a meeting. He chose a date when he knew the Crawleys would be out for the evening.

On the appointed day, he and Andy strolled into a restaurant to join Jimmy for dinner. They found him already seated at a table in the corner, but he rose enthusiastically to greet the two men. Thomas looked about the dining room curiously. It wasn't a fancy place by any means, but it was warm and cozy, and every table was filled with hungry diners. He wondered why Jimmy had chosen it. "Where's the lovely Martha? I thought we were finally going to meet her."

"You will but not tonight," Jimmy replied mysteriously.

Thomas self-consciously donned his new spectacles to study the menu, causing Jimmy to smirk. The butler was pleasantly surprised at the rather ambitious fare. Maybe Jimmy knew what he was doing after all. They placed their order, with Thomas choosing the wine. Soon the food began to arrive, and everyone tucked in greedily. They all agreed it was delicious. Thomas remarked, "This makes a nice change for us. Since Mrs. Patmore retired, the quality of the staff's meals isn't what it used to be."

After dinner, the three men settled back to reminisce about their times together at the Abbey. Any trace of animosity between Jimmy and Andy had long since disappeared. They could laugh now at the drama that resulted in Jimmy's departure, even their legendary fight in the servants' hall. "I would have beaten you if you'd given me some warning," Jimmy still stubbornly maintained to a smiling Andy. They didn't notice that the other patrons had long since disappeared, leaving them alone in the dining room.

Suddenly, a very tall, red-haired man in a white apron appeared at their table. Much to Thomas' astonishment, he saw that it was Alfred Nugent. "Hello, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas had never especially warmed to the gangly chef, but he supposed that might be because he was Miss O'Brien's nephew. "Are you working here now, Alfred?"

"Didn't Jimmy tell you? This is my restaurant."

Jimmy explained. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I ran into this beanpole one day at Harrods, and he told me about his place. I had to come and see it for myself."

Alfred pulled up a chair and sat down. "How was your dinner?"

They assured him how much they had all enjoyed it. Even Thomas was impressed. Clearly, Alfred's talents had been wasted at Downton. "You wouldn't consider coming back to work at the Abbey?" the butler asked half-seriously. "Our new cook isn't really up to scratch."

Alfred merely laughed at the suggestion.

Thomas realized that introductions were in order. "Andy Parker, this is Alfred Nugent. He was a footman like you before leaving to work at the Ritz."

Andy held out his hand. "I know the name well. Daisy used to talk about you all the time." Not to mention all the derogatory comments he had heard from Thomas and Jimmy.

"What's Daisy up to these days?"

"She's at a teacher training college in Ripon. You don't keep in touch anymore?"

Alfred frowned. "I don't think my wife would like it."

"You're married?" Thomas didn't know why he was so surprised. For most people, that was the usual progression of things.

"They've got one little Nugent already and another on the way," Jimmy informed him.

"We live upstairs now, but we're looking for a bigger place. The restaurant is doing well, and we'll need more room when the baby comes. Are you married, Mr. Barrow?" Immediately, Alfred realized his gaffe and turned bright red.

Jimmy jumped in quickly. "Not unless you count Andy here."

The chef stammered out an apology. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Barrow. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, Alfred, really." Thomas even managed a small smile. "But it's getting late, and we'd better get back. The Crawleys will be home soon, and they'll want me to lock up." The men all rose to their feet.

"Mr. Barrow, I—"

"It was nice to see you again, Alfred. Good luck with the restaurant and the family." He put on his hat to leave, and Andy did the same. Thomas hurriedly threw several bills on the table to cover the cost of the dinner. Jimmy opened his mouth to object, but the butler cut him off. "My treat." Once outside, Thomas hailed a cab to take Andy and him back to Grantham House. He said almost nothing on the ride home, and Andy could see that he was upset. He took Thomas' hand and gave it a little squeeze. The Crawleys arrived shortly after their return, and soon everyone was tucked away for the night.

Andy was in the butler's room, watching him put on his pajamas. They slept in separate bedrooms in London. "Why did it bother you so much when Alfred asked if you were married?" the footman inquired.

"I don't know really," Thomas answered truthfully. "I guess it was the fact that I'll never be a husband."

"For me, it's never becoming a father."

Thomas was stunned. "I didn't know you wanted a family. You never mentioned it before."

"What's the point of talking about it? What good would it do?" A look of regret passed over the young man's face.

"It's not too late," Thomas reminded him, lowering himself into bed. "You could still settle down and have a whole brood of children."

"What? With you?" Andy asked facetiously.

"Since you're the one that wants them, it seems only fair that you should be the one to carry them," Thomas joked. "But seriously, could you ever see yourself with a girl?"

"I kissed a few of them, but that's all. I knew early on that I liked boys." Then Andy's curiosity got the better of him. "Have you ever been with a woman, Thomas?" There was no response, but he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Thomas?"

The butler rolled away from him to face the wall, switching off the lamp. "Goodnight, Andy."

The footman knew he was being dismissed and quietly slunk out of the room.

A week passed before Thomas heard from Jimmy again. He wrote to suggest that he and Martha and Thomas and Andy meet for cocktails the following Saturday night after the servants' dinner, but it was Andy's half-day, and he had made plans to spend time with his family. "You go, though," he insisted.

"Are you sure? I can always put him off."

"No. You're the one he wants her to meet, not me, but I hope you'll come with me to see my mum at least once while we're here. You know how much she likes you."

"That's because she has good taste," Thomas joked. "And of course, I'll come with you. I want to see her too."

Andy smiled. "You can fill me in on Jimmy's girlfriend when you get back. Do you think it's serious this time?"

Thomas paused to consider the question. "I think it might be. He's never been with any woman this long, and this is the first one he's asked me to meet."

Saturday night finally arrived, and Thomas exited his cab in front of a popular nightspot called the Lotus Club. It was where years earlier Lady Rose had met Jack Ross, the black band singer she later brought to Downton. Thomas spotted Jimmy immediately and made his way over to the table. With a start, he saw that there were two women with him. Jimmy leaped up from his seat to greet him with a nervous look on his face. "This is my girl, Martha, and her friend, Betty." And to the girls, "This handsome devil is Thomas Barrow."

Thomas didn't know what to do, so he smiled and gingerly took a seat next to Betty. He saw that she was a very buxom woman with platinum blonde hair and bright red lipstick. "Hello," he croaked. He tried to catch Jimmy's eye, but the other man was careful to look away.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Thomas," Martha said. "Jimmy's told me all about you." Not all apparently. She was a pretty brunette with kind, brown eyes, behind which shone a quiet intelligence. "I hope you don't mind my bringing Betty along, but she wasn't busy, and I wanted you to have someone to dance with."

Thomas was spared a reply by a waiter who came to take their drink order. "I'll have a scotch, no water. You'd better make that a double." He added as an afterthought, "What would you like, Betty?"

As she ordered, Thomas glared at Jimmy who was wearing a guilty expression. The valet mouthed the word, "Sorry."

Betty turned her attention to Thomas. "Jimmy says you're a butler. What does a butler do anyway?"

"Oh, uh—I oversee the household duties and make sure everything runs smoothly for the family. I do the staff scheduling, take care of the wine and silver, and supervise the male servants among other things."

"How fascinating," Betty declared in a tone that implied quite the opposite.

Thomas couldn't blame her for that. It was boring. "What do you do?" he felt compelled to ask, although he couldn't care less.

"I work in a dress shop."

Jimmy broke in. "Martha keeps the books for her father's business. She's terribly clever with figures."

The drinks arrived, and Thomas had to check himself from swallowing his all in one gulp. He was staring down at the table in silence. Martha sensed there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. "Let's dance, Jimmy." Jimmy rose obediently and followed her to the dance floor.

Thomas watched them go in dismay. "Would you like to dance, Betty?" He hoped she would say no.

"Sure," she replied. His luck was holding. Thomas was a good dancer, and he usually enjoyed it, but now he wanted nothing more than to escape. He moved through the dance without speaking or even looking at Betty. For her part, she was totally confused. She was used to men falling all over themselves around her, but Thomas was different. He seemed so very serious and terribly shy. She found him incredibly handsome, even with his graying hair. Maybe he just needed a little encouragement. She pressed her large breasts against him and felt him tense up.

Finally, the dance ended, and Thomas was anxious to sit down before the next one began. "Shall we?" He indicated the table where Jimmy and Martha were already waiting.

Before they could take their seats, Betty announced, "I have to use the little girls' room." She gave a pointed look at Martha who rose to join her.

When they were gone, Thomas turned angrily to Jimmy. "What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry, Thomas. When Martha heard you were coming alone, she insisted on finding you a date. What could I do? I couldn't very well tell her the truth, could I? And Betty's quite a looker."

"Maybe I should just leave."

Jimmy was aghast. "You can't run off. How would that look? Besides, I want you to get to know Martha." When the waiter returned, he ordered another round of drinks. They arrived at the same time as the girls. Thomas took a huge gulp as Betty sat down next to him, newly bathed in a cloud of cloying scent.

Jimmy was prattling on about some movie he and Martha had seen recently when Thomas felt a hand rest upon his knee. He gave a small start. The hand was slowly creeping up his leg, and he felt his face turn red. Betty was rubbing his inner thigh when Thomas grabbed her hand and set it firmly in her lap. Jimmy and Martha were unaware of the drama being played out under the table, but they did notice that Betty had become sulky. After a time, she turned angrily to Jimmy. "What's wrong with your friend here? Is he queer or something?" She stormed off, taking her drink with her.

Martha looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. I don't know her very well, but she seemed anxious to come."

"It's fine," Thomas assured her. With Betty gone, the three were able to relax into comfortable conversation. Thomas was at his most charming and witty best, and Martha responded in kind. Jimmy was happy to see the two of them getting along so well. At the end of the evening, Thomas kissed Martha on the cheek and said goodbye to Jimmy. He hailed a cab to take him back to Grantham House.

Andy was already waiting in Thomas' room when he came in, anxious to hear about his evening. "How did it go? What was Jimmy's girlfriend like?"

"She's great. She's nice and smart and pretty, and she obviously adores him."

Andy could see something was on the other man's mind. He could read him like a book. "So what went wrong?"

Thomas smiled ruefully. "She brought along a girlfriend for me—a regular _femme fatale_."

"You were out with a woman?"

"I guess you could say that. That is until she called me a queer and left."

"She never did. In front of Jimmy and his girl?"

Thomas nodded. "But it was worth it to get rid of her."

Andy grinned. "Thomas Barrow on a date with a girl. That's a first."

Thomas merely fixed him with a strange look.

"But it isn't, is it? You've gone out with other girls?" Andy asked in astonishment.

"Just one—Irene."

* * *

As soon as Thomas' cab pulled away that night, Jimmy turned anxiously to Martha. "How did you like him?" It was important to the valet that she thought well of his friend.

"He's everything you said he was. He's charming and sophisticated and smart and very handsome. He certainly makes an impression."

Jimmy laughed. "That he does."

"It seems strange that he doesn't have a wife or at least a steady girl."

"Most servants stay single." Jimmy hoped the explanation would satisfy her.

"Does that go for you too?" Martha asked shyly.

"I don't plan on being a servant forever," he replied with a wink.

Martha smiled and returned to mulling over the enigma of Thomas Barrow. "It was awful what Betty said about him."

"Yes."

"They obviously didn't hit it off. I guess she wasn't his type."

"No."

Martha felt like she had to ask the obvious question. "Was she right about him? Is Thomas a queer?"

"Don't call him that!" Jimmy snarled angrily.

Martha was taken aback. Jimmy had never spoken to her like that before. "I-I'm sorry Jimmy." She had tears in her eyes.

Jimmy softened. "No, I'm sorry. I would have told you, but I didn't think you'd understand. Thomas can't help being the way he is." He added, "You can't tell anyone. They'd put him in prison."

"Of course not. I won't tell a soul."

* * *

 _"_ _Irene?"_ Andy was bowled over by the fact that there had once been a girl in Thomas' life. He knew that many women were attracted to Thomas, but to hear that Thomas was interested in one of them came as something of a shock.

"What does it matter now?" The last thing Thomas wanted to do was talk about Irene, especially after his disastrous encounter with Betty.

Andy wouldn't be put off so easily. "But I want to hear about it."

"It's a long story."

"I've got all night."

Thomas sighed. He knew Andy wouldn't be satisfied until he heard every last detail. The footman looked like a child about to hear a bedtime story. Only this story didn't have a fairytale ending. The butler began. "After my mum died and my dad booted me out, I worked for a few years in a cotton mill back in Manchester. I took a little room nearby, and I was more alone than I'd ever been in my life. I hated being the way I was and wished desperately to change. I wanted to be like other men with a home and someone to love me. I didn't want to end up just some lonely old queer."

"That's when you met Irene."

Thomas pretended to be affronted. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"One Sunday, there was an art show in the park nearby, and having nothing better to do, I went. I came across a series of paintings that were different from all the others. There was something wild about them that really spoke to me. Maybe it was the vivid colors or the contrast of light and shadow. I don't know. I stood there mesmerized for a long time before I heard a woman's voice asking me what I thought of them. I turned to see the artist herself standing next to me. It was Irene."

"What did she look like?"

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was a few years older than I was and very tall. Her skin was flawless and so pale it looked almost translucent. Her eyes were the color of the sea, kind of a blue-green, and she wore her hair up in auburn waves."

Andy cocked an eyebrow. "Auburn?"

"Light reddish-brown," Thomas explained. "We talked about the paintings for a while, and she said she'd like to paint me. She thought I had an 'interesting' face if you can believe that. I laughed, but I saw she was serious. She wrote down the address of her studio and asked me to come around when I had the time. I had to admit I was curious, and the following Sunday, I found myself on her doorstep. She seemed happy to see me again and showed me some of the pieces she was working on. I thought they were simply amazing. She then asked me if I would consider posing nude."

"She wanted you to take off all your clothes? Did you do it?"

"I didn't want to seem like a prude, so I agreed. At first, I felt terribly self-conscious as I'd never been naked in front of a woman before, but after a while, I got used to it and relaxed. While she drew me, she talked about art and books and music and life. There I was, soaking it all in like a sponge. I'd never met anyone like her, and I found myself looking forward to our sessions very much."

"Were you in love with her?"

Thomas paused to consider the matter. "I was certainly fascinated by her and enjoyed spending time with her. I knew if there were ever a woman for me, it was Irene. So I guess my answer is I wanted to be in love with her. We spent a lot of time together that summer, visiting museums and bookshops and galleries and attending band concerts in the park. She introduced me to a whole world I never knew existed."

"Did it ever get physical?" Andy felt compelled to ask.

"We held hands, and we kissed, but that's all. She lived in a set of rooms in the back of the studio, and sometimes she would make us dinner. We'd lie together on her bed and read or talk or even sleep. I think she understood what I was. One day, I decided it was now or never. I began to undress her which was no easy task in those days, let me tell you, but she helped me, and then she took off my clothes too. I closed my eyes and kissed her, trying to pretend she was a man, but her body felt soft and round instead of firm and flat. She fondled me and tried to arouse me, but it was clear that nothing was going to happen."

Andy looked down uncomfortably. It must have been awful for Thomas.

"I turned away from her and began to cry. I knew then there would be no woman for me, no wife to come home to after a long day's work, no family to love me. I was condemned to live my life alone in the shadows like the wretched outcast I am."

Andy rose to sit beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas. It broke his heart to hear him talk like that. "I know it's not the same, but you know I love you very much." He kissed the top of the other man's head. "And it hasn't turned out so bad, has it? We have each other and our work, and we have a home together at Downton where everyone leaves us alone at least. We have a good life, Thomas."

The butler pulled away and forced a smile. "Of course, we do."

Andy had to know the end of the story. "What happened with Irene?"

"I couldn't go back, not after that, so I never saw her again."

"What became of the painting?"

Thomas merely shrugged.

"So somewhere out there, there's a portrait of you naked?"

"I guess so."

Andy grinned. "I wish I had it. I'd hang it in the servants' hall for everyone to see."

Thomas laughed. "I believe you're just mad enough to do it."

Several nights later, Thomas was seated outside Grantham House, enjoying the beautiful summer weather. The traffic noise drowned out the sound of Jimmy's approaching footsteps, and Thomas was startled to see him. "Jimmy! What are you doing here?" He offered the other man a cigarette.

"I came to talk to you. Where's Andy?"

"He must have gone up already."

"I want to apologize again about the other night. Martha felt awful about how Betty treated you."

Thomas shrugged. "I've known worse."

"I told her—you know—about you."

"What? Why?"

"She asked me straight out, and I didn't want to lie to her."

Thomas smoked in angry silence. It wasn't Jimmy's secret to tell.

"Don't worry. She won't say anything. She really likes you, by the way." He added shyly, "We're getting married."

Thomas was surprised. He had no idea things had progressed that far. "Congratulations! When's the big day?"

"Next month. I came to ask if you'd be my best man."

"Are you sure you want an old queer like me?"

"I want my best friend there beside me."

Thomas was touched. "In that case, I'd be honored."

Jimmy looked anxiously at Thomas. "You do like her, don't you?" He desperately wanted the butler's approval.

"Certainly I do. She's terrific. Though what she sees in you … "

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief. "So I've got your blessing?"

"Do you love her, Jimmy—really love her?"

"More than anything, and she loves me too."

"Then I give you my blessing for what it's worth."

Jimmy rose to leave. "Thank you, Thomas."

As the wedding day approached, Thomas was determined that they should have one last night out together before marriage claimed Jimmy forever. He arranged for them to have a late dinner at Alfred's restaurant before hitting the town. Thomas, Andy, and Jimmy were once again seated around the corner table, waiting for the chef to finish up and join them. Eventually, all the other diners left, and Alfred locked the front door. He removed his apron while the waiters and kitchen staff slipped out the back. The cleaning up would have to wait until the following day.

Alfred was happy to be included in the group, especially after his clumsy faux pas the last time. Since leaving Downton, he had become much more liberal-minded; London had really opened up his eyes. He sincerely regretted calling the police on Thomas all those years ago. The men were just about to leave when a heavily pregnant woman appeared clutching her bulging belly. "It's time, Alfred."

The chef looked alarmed. "But you're not due for another two weeks."

"Tell that to the baby." She doubled over in pain to ride out a contraction while the three at the table looked on in horror. "We need to get to the hospital now," she insisted.

"What will we do with little Alfie?"

"We'll just have to take him with us until your mother can get here."

Andy piped up. "No, we can stay with him."

Everyone's eyes turned to him in amazement. "W-who are you?" Dorothy Nugent asked, looking puzzled.

"Andy Parker. I'm a footman at Downton Abbey."

She looked more dubious than ever.

Thomas explained. "Andy here is good with children. He comes from a big family and has lots of nieces and nephews."

Something in his demeanor calmed the woman. She looked a question at her husband. "Alfred?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll go upstairs and call a cab." He turned to the others. "Follow me."

"Don't forget my suitcase. It's in the bedroom," Dorothy called after him.

Alfred made the call while the other three men made themselves comfortable. "Alfie is sleeping now, but if he wakes up, you'll have to change him. Do you know how to do that?" the young father asked nervously.

Andy nodded. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I'll be back as soon as I can." He grabbed the suitcase and hurried out the door.

After he left, Thomas and Jimmy looked at each other and started laughing. "Some bachelor party this turned out to be," Jimmy observed ruefully. They drifted into desultory conversation, and when even that petered out, both of them nodded off. Andy looked in on Alfred's little boy. He was sound asleep in his crib clutching a stuffed dog. Andy smiled and ran his fingers lightly over the cap of red hair. He returned to the sitting room and promptly fell asleep too.

The men were awakened by the sound of the child wailing. Andy bounced out of his chair and returned to the bedroom. Several minutes later, he emerged with the toddler in his arms. "He was wet, but I changed him, and now he's all dry and happy again, aren't you, Alfie?" Andy set him down on the floor, and he tottered over to the sofa where Thomas and Jimmy were sitting.

"Shouldn't you put him back to bed?" Jimmy suggested uneasily.

"Not yet," Andy demurred. He lowered himself to the floor, crossing his long legs under him. "Let's play with your blocks, Alfie." The toddler was quick to join in. Thomas looked on with an aching heart. Andy would make such a good father, but the butler knew it was never going to happen for him. Finally, the little boy yawned, and his eyes began to close. Andy promptly scooped him up, returning him to his crib.

The three were asleep once more when Alfred returned at dawn. He shook them awake. "I'm home. It's a girl."

They congratulated him with enthusiastic handshakes and pats on the back. "I think we'd all better be getting back while we still have jobs," Thomas reminded them.

"It's early yet. You have time for breakfast first. It's the least I can do," Alfred insisted.

"I could do with some tea anyway," Jimmy admitted.

"Right. Let me look in on Alfie, and then I'll fix you all something." Soon the four men were seated around the kitchen table, breakfasting on ham, eggs, toast, and tea. There was a definite feeling of warmth and camaraderie in the room. It seems they got their bachelor party after all.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Jimmy was nervous, but Thomas was quick to calm him down, having been through it all before with Mr. Carson. The groom's side of the church was sparsely populated with only cousins and other servants in attendance. Andy and Alfred and Dorothy were there to lend their support. The reception was held in the church basement. Martha pulled Thomas aside. "Can I speak with you in private?" She led him into a little room off from the hall and closed the door. "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Jimmy. He told me all the things you've done for him over the years."

Thomas looked embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. "Well … "

"He also told me about you and Andy." She watched him wriggle in discomfort. "I want you to know that I'm fine with it, and I'll never say a word to anyone. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'd like it if we could be friends too."

Thomas smiled. "Of course, we can."

"Did Jimmy tell you? He's going to work for my father."

Thomas was surprised at that, but he thought Jimmy would do well at whatever he set his mind to. He became serious. "Don't let him make a joke of himself. He thinks all he has going for him are his looks and charm, but there's a lot more to him than that." He added with a smile, "As you probably know."

She nodded an understanding. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Thomas. I'll take good care of him for you."

"Yes, I believe you will," the butler agreed. They rejoined the others, Jimmy with Martha, and Thomas with Andy. Things have a way of working out exactly as they should. Thomas never saw Jimmy Kent again.


End file.
